How To Rock Jealousy
by SoulSurferfan116
Summary: Zander states his reasons for getting jealous at every guy Stevie talks to... And it's a good reason at that!... Zevie cuteness and humor! R and R please!


How To Rock Jealousy

**Disclaimer: I do not own How To Rock or any of the characters mentioned in this made up story... I also do not own the John Cena or Dwayne "the Rock" Johnson reference mentioned in this story!**

**Summary: Zander states his reasons for getting jealous at every guy Stevie talks to... And it's a good reason at that!**

_Pairing: Zevie_

_Warning: Zevie cuteness ahead!_

When Stevie entered the band room after school on Thursday, she crossed her arms over her chest and stared angrily at Zander, who was lightly strumming his ukulele.

"Can I help you?" Zander asked the angry bass player, as he looked up from his ukulele.

"Really again! That's the third time this week!" She states annoyed.

"What really?" He asked pretending to act confused.

"Don't play innocent you know exactly what you did!" Stevie exclaims narrowing her eyes at him.

"Huh? I'm sorry I can't seem to understand anything you are saying!" Zander replied smirking from ear to ear.

"For the third time this week, whenever a guy would walk up to me and ask me out, or even talk to me you would get all mad and protective and shoo them away!" She explained staring hard at him.

"Oh that..." Zander said with a sigh.

"Yeah that! Why?" Stevie asked curiously.

"Because..." Zander shrugged.

"Because why?"

"Just because..."

"Why?"

"Non of your business!

"Um actually, it IS my business it concerns me too!"

"So!"

"Do you really hate Justin Cole that much?"

"No of course not!"

"Then why did you get all mad when I was talking to him today at lunch?" Stevie asked raising her eyebrows.

"..."

"Really the silent treatment! I honesty thought you were past third grade torture!" Stevie replied annoyed.

"Iwasjealous!" Zander mumbles out before looking up at the ceiling.

"What was that? I'm sorry, I don't think China heard you!" She said sarcastically.

"I was jealous of the other guys flirting with you!" Zander admits.

"Why?" Stevie asked curiously.

"I thought I'd be the first out of the two of us to get a boyfriend or girlfriend! I mean look at me! How could any girl resist me!" Zander says vainly.

"I can!" Stevie points out rolling her eyes.

"Well yeah that's cause you're my best friend! You're not normal!"

"Okay putting all of your insults and vain comments aside, mind telling me what the real reason, why you're jealous!" Stevie asked, knowing he was lying.

"Well, when I do decide to finally ask you out you can't be flirting with other guys now can you! I'm getting a head start now, so, you're welcome!" Zander said giving her a wink.

"Wait what?" Stevie asked confused.

"Yes okay, the real reason I was jealous was because I've liked you, Stevie, for a very long time now as more than a friend and seeing you with those other guys, like Justin or that guy from you're Spanish class, made me wanna vomit or punch something!" Zander says clenching his fists.

"Well, you could have just told me, it looked like you were about to smack Justin today for just even looking at me!" Stevie questions as her expression softens.

"I easily could have taken him! He's no match for Dwayne and John!" Zander replied proudly.

"You named your biceps?" Stevie asked with a creeped out expression.

"Don't judge!" Zander quickly said defensively.

"Anyway, I think that girl you like, likes you too!" Stevie whispered softly.

"Really, now does she?" Zander asked pretending to act surprised.

"Yep she does!" Stevie confirms nodding her head.

"In that case..." He says leaning in closer towards her until finally he reached her lips and crashed his against hers.

When they pulled apart a few seconds later Stevie smiled.

"Now you actually have a reason for getting jealous at the next guy who flirts with me!" Stevie points out with a laugh.

"Yeah it seems like I do!" Zander smirked proudly.

"Besides, you're cute when you're jealous!" She teased walking out of the room.

Fin

**AN: Liked it? Loved it? Hated It? Tell me what y'all think about the story and hit the review button!**


End file.
